


Garden Mother… Kevin?

by B0bby22



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Druggy Uncle, Peer Pressure, Selfies, Support, self consious, supportive Nieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0bby22/pseuds/B0bby22
Summary: Sasha attempts to get Kevin in a Garden mother outfit but he doesn't want to wear it.





	Garden Mother… Kevin?

**Author's Note:**

> Bruuuuuuuh I started this back in October and ignored it. Now I came back to it and well... Here's a small fanfic.

"You should totally like, try this on."

"Eh, I'm not really into that stuff."

Sasha nudged the garden mother's uniform towards the drug dealer.

"Try it!"

Kevin scooted away from her, eyeing the three scouts wearily. Erin is doing her hair, keeping it maintained and in shape. Tabii is sewing fake flowers into her eyepatch to make it look cuter and less, as she says, 'piratety.' Sasha is attempting to get him into a garden mother outfit. She sighs impatiently and puts a hand to her head.

"It took me like forever to even find this. Can't you at least try it on!"

She nudges the outfit even closer. Kevin grabs a lighter from his jacket pocket, flicks it open, and threateningly moves it closer to the outfit. Sasha quickly pulls it back to her, looking offended.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Trying to burn it."

Erin turns around to look at Kevin, her one brown eye is peeking through her hair. With heterochromia, she looks more intimidating.

"Listen here Sugar Daddy! Sasha dragged both of us here to help her find the right outfit for you since you hang around us."

Tabii decides to join in while putting her eyepatch back on her face.

"Yeah! Plus we pay you the big bucks. So you better get your act straight."

Kevin slouches further into the wall, putting his lighter back. He groans.

"One, don't ever call me 'Sugar Daddy.' You guys are kids, that's gross. Two, Dirty Kevin's already got his pay so you can't really do much."

The three of them look at each other, then nod. They look over at Kevin again. He cocks an eyebrow at them. Sasha speaks up.

"Fine. Have it the hard way."

Suddenly all three of them tackle him. He screams a little, falling back, hitting his back hard to the ground.

"What are you kids doin'?!"

Sasha speaks up again.

"If you won't get in the outfit, we'll make you!"

It seems that he has no other choice. Having three little girls forcibly undress him is weird as shit.

"Alright! Alright! I'll dress into it! Just get the fuck off me!"

Immediately they crawl off of him. Slowly, he gets up, grabs to outfit from Sasha, and goes to the dressing room, grumbling. The girls smirk triumphantly.

~~~

Kevin looks at himself in the mirror, grimacing. The outfit isn't constraining or tight, but it is a little revealing. Kevin tries pulling down the skirt a little more, trying to hide more of his hairy legs. He feels uncomfortable in them. Honestly, he feels like his ballsack is gonna dangle down below the skirt and scar the girls there. Subconsciously, he moves his legs together. His toes feel like they're binding into one, forming into the heels he's wearing. He wonders, 'How do girls even walk in these things?'

"Are you done?! You've been in there for forever!"

He grumbles at Sasha's comment. He doesn't want to show himself to them. He looks ridiculous.

"Look, you don't need to wear it again. We just want to see you in it this one time."

Erin's comment pushes his confidence up a little. He just needs to show them this and that's it... right? He peeks out, looking at them, then slowly walks out. They all stare at him with wide eyes. He's not slouching or keeping his hands in his pockets. He has his legs squeezed together and looks tense. Sasha takes a picture of him. He freaks out.

"What the hell-?!"

"Relax. For a guy with hairy legs, you don't look half bad in that outfit. I like it."

Kevin relaxes a little.

"It looks… good?

Tabii waves her wrist around as if shooing away his worries.

"Yeah! You could even go up against Miss Priss with you looking like that!"

He blushes a little at the compliment. Sasha butts in.

"Totally! But only if he wears make up."

Erin and Tabii's eyes light up with a new found energy.

"YES!"

They look back at him. Kevin sighs, knowing that he won't be able to escape this.

"Fine."

He pulls up a chair and sits down, watching as they get their make up kits and sit down in front of him. Tabii sits the closest to him.

"I'll be doing your makeup. Do not move a single muscle!"

She gets to work quickly.

~~~

It's been thirty minutes of perfecting Kevin's look and scolding at him for moving. Erin holds up a mirror to him.

"Doesn't it look amazing?"

He looks in the mirror.... It's just a few light touches like eyeliner and blush but damn, it still changes a lot.

"Looks good."

Sasha steps up with her phone.

"Everyone get in the pic! I'm going to get a selfie of all of us!"

They all huddle up near Kevin, smiling. Kevin sticks his tongue out at the camera.

"Got it! I'm gonna post it on Instagram."

His eyes widen.

"You're not-!"

She types in the new post, reading as she's typing.

"Our new garden mother! So sorry Miss Priss! #notsorry #newgardenmotherkevin #flowerscouts aaaaaand post!"

Kevin sighs, knowing that this is gonna backfire on him later... but it's worth making the girls happy.

**Author's Note:**

> :-)


End file.
